Toni Haruno
by TMariee
Summary: Toni is the container of the last dragon. She has her friends Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto to help. The adventure is just beginning there are trials ahead but who will prevail. What about her lost family. There are others out there that are purely evil and will stop at nothing to get her allegiance to them by her choice or force. I changed the rating to M because of violence.
1. Team 7 Unite

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's note: please review and tell me how you like it

~Toni Haruno- Team 7 unite~

I was found outside of the Haruno residence when I was 3. My adoptive parents, Mebuki, her mother, and Kizashi, her father, already had a daughter her name is Sakura. They told me as I grew that I was destined for greatness. Sakura and I trained rigorously together. Then we went to ninja school. I was made fun of by the color of my skin but my best friend, Sasuke, stood with me and helped. Even his rival Naruto was kind to me. We were all about to graduate from the Konaha Ninja Academy together. My cousin and I sat next to each other waiting to see who our teammates were. Iruka-sensei told us there would be odd numbers this year. That was my fault since I kind of was going through a little early.

"Heheh." I laughed nervously while most of the girls gave me the stank eye. Thanks to Sasuke who insists on sitting next to me every time we came in here. Naruto got up and crouched on the table in front of Sasuke.

"You better watch yourself because I'm gonna-"Naruto started.

All of a sudden the kid in front of him stood up and knocked Naruto into Sasuke and they kissed.

"…."

The class was quiet but once the Sasuke fans worked through what just happened they started chasing Naruto all over the place.

"Gah! Why me?" He cried.

I reached out and grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him violently.

"What is the matter with you? You're supposed to be ninja yet you kiss a guy." I smacked him in the back of his blonde, spiky head.

"Awwww, Toni it wasn't on purpose I promise." He whined.

"Naruto, go cry me a river you were in his face you dummy." I said exasperated.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and said, "Now that we are done with odd show, Naruto, Toni, will you please take a seat?"

With my cheeks reddening I released Naruto and sat down in my seat.

"Now I will announce the teams," he said loudly, "Team one is"

-Insert time skip-

"And finally team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Toni Haruno. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. He will meet you in this classroom in ten minutes. Congratulations you guys."

"Thank you!" We all stated but Sasuke.

We all were so excited that we had each other on the same team that we didn't even realize an hour had gone by. We looked around eyes glittering with excitement waiting for our sensei to walk in. It had been thirty minutes I'm so tired of waiting. I sat down cross-legged on the floor waiting for our sensei to come. I sighed and closed my eyes and meditated. After five minutes had passed I heard Sakura scolding Naruto. He put a chalkboard eraser on top of the door! Gah! He's such a prankster he's going to get us in trouble.

No sooner had I opened my mouth to tell him to take it down. Sakura was all over him with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Naruto," he turned and looked my way, "You're a fool to think our sensei would fall for something so-"

Guess who walked in the door and didn't doge the eraser. Yep you got it right, Kakashi Hatake, my sensei.

It was quiet except for Naruto having a giggling fit. Did he not realize that this was the guy would be training us.


	2. Dreams

Author's Note: I'm just gonna head out there and tell you the main character of this story is African American. What I'm about to tell you may be a spoiler or maybe not but anyways….. There are African American Ninja's in the _Naruto_ world they are from Kumogakure. In case you want to question me yeah I've done some research. And yes I know I'm going to have to start an updating schedule but I'll do it once I get used to my school schedule and yes we have started school where I am at. Not to mention my band practices. So I'll just say sorry in advance and continue on from there. Also shout out to my first real reviewer _The Legend of Derpy_. I would just like to say thank you. All my readers there is more to come and if I get enough reviews, I'd like at the least 10, I'll give you two chapters next time. Well see you soon. _**Enjoy! Review, Review, REVIEW.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** Masashi Kishimoto does though I sure wish I did! XD**

~Dreams~

We all headed to the roof and got settled of course Kakashi-sensei would make it an awkward silence and then start talking. We sat in an arch from left to right: Sasuke, Sakura, me, and then Naruto.

"Well, introduce yourselves." Kakashi stated numbly.

"Introduce ourselves?" I said dumbly.

_Well considering that I'm still newish and everything I guess I shouldn't feel too dumb._

I looked around to see if my new teammates thought any differently. They didn't they looked confused also besides Sasuke. He decided to just sit there with his eyes closed.

"Heheh, Sensei why don't you start so we can see how it goes." Naruto said amiably.

"Good idea Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto stammered, "Th-th-thanks Sakura."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Hmmm, Okay then. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and hate, mmmmm, none of your business," We gave him an incredulous look. "Hobbies….. I have lots of hobbies. Plans for the future? I've never really thought of them before."

"Well that was completely useless all he told us was his name." Sakura stated annoyed.

Naruto and I nodded agreeing with her completely.

_What is up with this guy?_

"Well, Toni I think you should start considering you are fairly new here."

"Uhmmm, okay." I stated nervously.

"My name is Toni Haruno. If you couldn't tell I'm Sakura's adopted sister, but we just say we are cousins to stop people from asking a lot of questions." I said still nervous, but I gained some confidence after Kakashi-sensei nodded. "I like pushing myself to do the best I can in any situation. I hate that I don't truly know where I come from and that I can't really trust others as well as I used to. And that my real parents didn't give me any clue as to where I came from. "

Kakashi's mental note: '_If you knew where you came from it wouldn't be good at all.'_

"My hobbies are reading and swimming. I especially like medical anatomical books. My plans for the future are finding out where I come from and becoming a great kunoichi." I finished proudly.

"Alright, Sakura it's your turn." Kakashi said turning his head towards her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing I like, I-I mean Th-the person I like is….." Sakura gave Sasuke a pointed look. He didn't see since he still had his eyes closed. She gave a little shriek. She suddenly went from fan girl to hate club girl. "The person I hate is Naruto!"

Naruto's head dropped disappointedly. I cracked an amused smile and patted him on the back.

"My hobbies are… Eeek! My plan for the future is… Eeeeek!" Sakura finished excitedly even though she was flushed and fanning herself.

I felt forgotten for a moment and got a little depressed but I quickly lifted my mood.

"…. Okay, Naruto you're up."

Naruto with his ever present smile started his introduction, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like the instant ramen in a cup and the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you put the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them….. My dream is to become the greatest hokage and then the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."

_Naruto… you'll be a great hokage someday I just hope I'm around to see it. _I thought to myself. I smiled at him and gave him an air high five.

I turned my eyes to Sasuke knowing that he was next. He snapped his eyes open and glared in a direction. His gaze was spiteful and full of hate and vengeance it scared me.

"I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

'_Gee! I hope he doesn't mean me.' _Naruto thought.

'_Eeeeek! Sasuke is so hot.' _Sakura thought.

'_Just as I thought.' _Kakashi thought.

'_I really hope he gets over this because for one it isn't healthy and two he's starting to scare me.' _I thought not betraying any emotion to my face.

"Alright, you are each unique in your own way and have your own ideas." Kakashi said as he gave each of us pointed looks.

"We have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi stated.

"What kind of mission are we going to do?" Naruto asked excitedly.

He was bouncing up and down in his seat it was so, so cute. I think everyone will have those moments.

'_I can't wait for all of us to become great friends.' _I smiled.

It was great that everyone was semi-getting along.

"It's a task we will all be doing together."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We will be doing a survival exercise." He answered.

"This is just more training I thought we were going to go on a real mission." Sakura said irritated.

"This will be different that your previous training." He stated

"What will it be like then?" I asked even though he got a weird gleam in his eye." I asked intimidated.

"Heheh," He cackled, "I can tell you but you won't like it."

"Huh?" Everyone but Sasuke said confusedly.

"Of the 28 graduates that just came here only 10 will be accepted as genin," He explained wickedly then continued, "The others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a pass/fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at the least 64 percent." He finished.

Our faces contorted into rage even Sasuke's usual calm was gone.

'_I've got to pass this test people are going to look up to me some day. I won't be weeded out, believe it.' _Naruto shouted in his head.

'_If I go back to the academy I'll be separated from Sasuke. This is the true trial of love.' _Sakura thought confidently.

'_I can't fail. If I do I may never have another chance to find out where I came from. I'll never be with my new teammates if I fail. So I refuse to fail.'_ I looked up determined.

"Heheh, I told you, you wouldn't like it." Kakashi said amused with our reactions.

"That's crazy we worked hard to get here, believe it." Naruto stated hotly.

"What was that graduation test for anyhow?" I said trying but failing to calm down.

"That was to select candidates for the ones who could possibly become genin." Kakashi stated.

"That's the way it is. I decide whether you pass or fail." He said.

"Be at the designated training area at five A.M. And bring your ninja gear." He ordered.

He gave a slick smile, "You might not want to eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke."

**Author's Note: You guess have you seen one of the latest episodes of the Shippuden. I mean I know it's in Japanese but it has subtitles but it introduces you to Sakura's parents. Also, I know my plot should be coming together soon all I've been writing is edits of the actual episode I know. My plan shall be coming into fruition soon though I promise. Remember the promise earlier.**


	3. Dinner Date Maybe

**Author's Note: Sorry you guys I'm typing this in my Web Design class right now. You see try being a junior in high school, doing marching band, and piles of homework then you'll understand this situation. But anyways I'm really sorry for the wait hahaha I guess I get a little revenge. All well, a story I like on here is ****Laying Claim****. Well on with the story I will give a preview of the next chapter to the first five reviewers who can tell me what a Stymphilian bird is and it's features that make it so dangerous. So look for it okay.**

~Dinner Date Maybe~

We stared at each other in complete silence. It was really tense considering we didn't all really know each other.

"…. Well it looks like I'm not eating dinner tonight." Sakura muttered to me under her breath.

I looked at her crazily and whispered, "Yeah you are you said we were going to bring the team to Ichiraku's. "

She just gave me a look that said I had had a fantastic idea. The next thing out of her mouth excluded Naruto and me of course.

"Hey Sasuke let's go to Ichiraku's together." She stated excitedly.

Sasuke didn't even answer since he had already disappeared down the road to the Uchiha complex.

"W-wait Sasuke I'll walk with you!" She screamed as she began chasing him down the lane.

Naruto muttered, "I was going to ask if I could walk you home Sakura."

I look at him. What I saw was a boy a little taller than me in an orange jumpsuit. Who looked absolutely miserable. I stared at him a little while longer and looked into the sky. I located the sun and determined that we had about an hour before sun down.

"Hey Naruto-"I started until he interrupted, " How did you know my name?"

I looked at him incredulously and stated, "We just introduced ourselves like thirty minutes ago…"

He blushed furiously, "Right."

I tried again, "Anyways, do you want to go to Ichiraku's with me. I wanted it to be a team outing but as you can see that isn't working out well."

He cheered up and then got depressed again.

"I don't have enough money…." He said frustrated.

"… Naruto, I'm buying." I said.

He lifted his head and my deep greens met his cerulean eyes.

I smiled at him. I looked at him amused at his antics. He finally broke the staring contest and threw his arm.

"YEAH, I'm going on a date with Sakura's sister!" He cheered.

I flinched at his close proximity and was about to dong him until I realized he had only come over because I was shivering. I wondered how he knew I was Sakura's sister but mentally shrugged it off. I put my arm around his waist for something to do and mentally did a happy dance when he did not jump. He started walking toward Ichiraku's dragging me I giggled and started moving my feet. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and we started talking about academy.

"How did you pass the exam if you failed it at the academy?" I questioned.

He grew a soft but haunted smile and looked up at the turning dark sky.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday but right now I can't." He said.

I looked at him confused and shrugged out of his hold on me. I walked quickly through the curtain at Ichiraku's. Naruto looked confused by my actions but I wasn't about to enlighten him. I smiled at the old man behind the counter just then Naruto walked through. The old man turned to the kitchen and shouted, "Ayame, Naruto brought a date. She sure is beautiful too."

I blushed and embarrassedly said, "Thank you, sir."

I heard a clatter. A young woman, who I guessed was Ayame, came out of nowhere and started lecturing Naruto about how to behave around women. I looked at Naruto and my anger dissipated. I closed my eyes. One thing about me is I don't like people not telling me the truth. I trust people and they turn around and stab me in the back it takes a lot to gain my trust.

It isn't fair of me to be mad at Naruto for not trusting me with something so I let my anger go. When I opened them again all three of them were staring at one point and frozen. I looked around wondering what was going on and why it had suddenly gotten pitch black. I blinked twice and I was in an indeterminable place with hills and fields full of flowers. There was a woman standing in the middle of a field. I walked toward her and froze when I saw her face she was beautiful but then her body began to morph into a Stymphalian bird the size of a dragon. It screeched in my face and I flew back from the force.

The Stymphalian looked down into my eyes and said, "Who are you and why are you in my domain."

I stared scared out of my wits and stuttered, "I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't know how I got here."

"Nonsense," it stated in a feminine but had the power and force of a man behind it, "Only my container may enter here when she first falls in love."

I looked at the monstrous bird with its metal feathers and yelled at the bird, " Your crazy there's no way I'm in love with Naruto."

The bird replied, "Your heart speaks otherwise."

~Meeting Naruto and Toni~

Toni POV


	4. Goodbye Guys

**_Author's Note: So I'm trying to decide whether or not go on with the plot I was going to do. I'm trying to be a little more creative. If enough people comment and want me to keep the story I'll keep it otherwise… Sorry guys say goodbye! Can Anyone else Thank God and Jesus for system Resume you almost missed out a GREAT chapter if it wasn't for that make sure you thank God for that when you pray! XD_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto just the plot and the character Toni!**

**~Goodbye Guys~**

**(I'm changing the Stymphilian bird into a dragon instead because those mythical birds are UUUUGGLLY!)**

I turned around with the food in hand after leaving Ichiraku's. I felt horrible I just left Naruto out of the blue. I was feeling sick after meeting some monster that lived in me. I mean that is kinda gross. Someone grabbed my arm behind me. I turned around because I thought it was Naruto but it wasn't, it was just some roguish looking ninja with a thick ugly face full of so many markings you could not even distinguish his features. He was with a ninja around my age. I wish I had trained a little more the fool was bruising my arm. I got my nails to grow longer (a trick I learned after speaking with the dragon.) I reached up and clawed the guy in the face. He had four scratches going down his face.

"That's her." The boy stated emotionlessly, "Lord Danzo will be pleased."

"Great once this job is done I'm free from ROOT." The scary man said.

The man had not even flinched it was like he did not even know that I had moved. I screamed, "Let go of me you creep, NOW!"

The boy disappeared and then I felt a chop to my neck. I stayed conscious long enough to hear him say something about not needing to search for the jinchuriki. The man let me slip through his grip. I heard the thud as I hit the ground but did not feel it because I was already gone…

_Sakura's POV_

I gave up searching for Sasuke. He surely didn't want to be found. Why does it seem like he isn't into me? Grrrrr! It's dark outside and Toni _still _isn't home yet. Jeez! I wanted to talk to her about the stuff we should bring for the "mission."

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei….. Survival exercise….. Bleh….." I muttered kicking stuff all around mine and Toni's room.

She still isn't home I better tell mom and dad.

"Hey Papa, Mama, Toni isn't home yet." I yelled while I came out of my room into the kitchen.

They exchanged a worried look and then Papa smiled and went out to look for Toni.

_3rd Person POV_

When Sakura's father, Kizashi, left the house he went straight to the Third Hokage and told him of Toni's disappearance.

"Lord Hokage, Toni is missing. She has not come home and she's never out late without telling anyone." Kizashi reported worriedly.

Considering this was above an S-ranked mission for him and his wife. Toni being gone is troublesome and there's so much trouble about to happen all Hell is about to break loose.

The Third Hokage stood up suddenly, "I need Anbu Squad 8 and Kakashi now this instant!" Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled.

No sooner than he sat back down and looked in is crystal bowl the shinobi he asked for appeared.

"I need you, Anbu Squad 8, to find Toni Haruno now and hurry. Kakashi go and check on your squad and make sure they are where they are supposed to be and ask them if Toni was acting strangely today. Report back and then go help in the search of your student."

"Yes Sir." Kakashi said and then sun-shined out of the Hokage office.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NND

**_CLIFFHANGER _**

**Lol I love you guys maybe I got ya'll actually interested and you'll review more haha see ya.**

**Author's note: You should definitely leave a review and tell me what you thought. Sorry I got a little tired when writing the end I'll make up for it in the next chapter.**

**What do you think is going to happen to Toni?**

**Does this have something to do with her past?**

**What is this S-ranked mission they're talking about?**

**I guess we'll see in the next chapter! **

**_Peace TMariee OUT_**


	5. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_**Naruto **_**characters just the plot and my own made up characters that go along with the story.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm still between the lines of continuing or not. I really LOVE comments so yeah I don't care what you say really I mean say good job or something and you'll definitely make my day. That's what I want for my birthday from y'all I think I may post chapters up for you as a birthday gift to myself and a thank you for all the readers (even though you are ghosters).**

**~Captured~**

Toni's POV

I started coming to in a haze I really don't remember anything. I was fading in and out of consciousness. I tried to move my head it was too heavy.

'Drugs_….'_I thought sluggishly.

I laid there for the longest time it was almost felt like four hours. I could twitch my legs and I could feel the cold marble under me. It felt like another two hours before I could sit up. I almost passed out again when I did. I started getting glimpses of what happened. When I realized it I crawled to the nearest wall and pulled myself up until I stood. I turned my head in every direction taking in my surroundings. It looked like a bedroom of some sort except it was empty except for a lamp shining on a desk that had a chair neatly pushed in. There was a door opposite the back of the desk. I walked to it and found it was unlocked to my surprise. I looked out I had no shoes on and I was wearing only the shorts from under my dress and the tank I wore underneath. I basically felt naked but I guess my captors wouldn't want me to be comfortable now would they.

I only knew that I had to find a way out especially when I heard the steps coming from my left down the hall. I closed the door and walked quickly to my right in the opposite directions that I heard the footsteps. I came to intersection with no trouble at all I reached an intersection there were no rooms in the immediate area and because I didn't know which way to turn I decided that I was going to have to use some chakra to get out of this place. I closed my eyes and focused my chakra. I gathered all the chakra into my left foot and stomped as hard as I could into the marble. The jutsu was just like a bat that sends out sonar waves to feel its way around and to find food but instead this jutsu was going to help me find my way out. My eyes were still closed the sonar help me visualize my escape route. I learned that the hall in front of me had about ten intersections that led deeper into the base and that the left intersection only turned back around to down the hall of the room where I started this trek, so right was the way to go. I sighed as I started shivering and rubbed my nose I started jogging down the right hall as quickly as I could. Then of course they found out that I had gotten out of my room or at least that's what the shaking light fixtures and the pounding ground told me.

I jogged all the way to the exit. I exited through a cave entrance and ran all the way through the dark forest not even looking back to check on my pursuers.

Kakashi POV:

All of my team, except Toni, was in their respective places. Naruto was at his home, Sakura was with Mebuki sleeping on the couch waiting for Kizashi and Toni to show up, and Sasuke well he was having a midnight training session with his lonesome. Then there was Toni promising and gone at the moment.

'_Man, it's my first day being a sensei and I've already got trouble. I was picked as the leader for the kid that has the nine-tailed fox, the last Uchiha, who was revenge filled, a girl that's book trained but bodily pretty much a waste and behind her teammates, and then Toni who was pretty much brain washed at like eight or nine and brought up to think she was here when she was three._

~A week before~

Still Kakashi POV:

I was called to the Hokage's office to get my students' names. Of course I had no idea who they were, but it didn't matter they wouldn't be able to pass the first test no one has yet.

I reached the office and walked up the stairs to where I would be just on time but not early I mean I had to keep up my record of lateness. I knocked on the door and waited until the Hokage approved my entering the door. I walked up to the desk and the Hokage gestured to files of my future students. I opened the files and there were not three faces looking at me, but four! Two boys and two girls; the first file I look at was the black-haired boy's. He was an Uchiha, or rather the youngest living one. His name was Sasuke. He had brains, he could perform basic jutsu easily, and his physical strength was remarkable; he had mostly high marks. The second file I looked at was of a girl with pink hair. Known as Sakura Haruno, she had high marks book wise and jutsu wise, but physically she was lacking a lot. The third file held the second girl, who was obviously from a different village, her name was Toni Haruno. She was the host of a very powerful dragon, in fact, the last host of a dragon. The files says that the dragon must be purple because she always has purple in hair but she never dyes it what the file did not tell was how she came to be here. I made a mental note to ask the Hokage about it later. The fourth and final file was of the second boy, Naruto Uzumaki. Host of the nine-tailed fox, I have already heard that he has learned of what he contains in his body unlike the girl, Toni.

I looked up at the Hokage questioningly, "Well, Lord Hokage. . . . . . You gave me quite the hand full?"

The Hokage looked at him seriously, "This Kakashi is an S-ranked assignment for you. I am sure you can already imagine the trouble that is going to come at you with these four, but you do have the option of not taking this team. The reason why you are being given this assignment is because of your background."

"I accept the assignment, but I do have a question." I stated.

"What Kakashi?" The Hokage questioned.

"How did this child of Lightning come to be here?" Kakashi questioned

"Well-

_**Next Time: Questions Answered!**_

__**Yeah my birthday was last last Saturday and I was busy during the week but the good news is I'm on spring break right now so I can work a lot more so I'll see ya'll soon! TMariee OUT!**


	6. Bloodlust

** Disclaimer I do NOT own **_**Naruto **_**only my character and the plot in this story. **

**Author's Note: Shout out to **_**The Keeper of Worlds**_** and **_**25BAM50 **_**for their comments and support! Y'all two are AMAHZIN'! And on with the story...**

**~BLOODLUST! ~**

**Toni's POV:**

I pumped my arms forced my heavy legs to move faster. I could hear the rouge ninja behind me. I was about to turn and face them head and felt for my ninja tools.

"_Dang it, it's gone!" _I hissed through my teeth.

I was starting to get a stitch in my side. This is so not the position I need to be in right now. Just a while ago I was heading HOME. I had teammates and I was definitely not being pursued through a forest and so not planning on it. Someone jumped in front of me. They finally caught up and I didn't really have any chakra left.

"You know usually people don't kidnap girls, bring them to a facility underground, and leave the door unlocked." I stated snarkily to the boy who had been the one to knock me out.

The other ninja began to encircle around me.

'_Yeah_,'I thought to myself, '_today is not my day._'

I got into a fighting stance as the ninja surrounded me. The boy put up his hand and the ninja immediately opened up the circle.

The boy, that had knocked me out before, said with a fake smile, "If you can at least hit me once I will let you go back to your family, Princess, but only to let you say your goodbyes because I will come back you can count on it, deal?"

'_Princess?' _ I thought as I looked around hurriedly, '_Who is he calling a princess?'_

I ignored the nickname he came up with for me and was preparing for one of my weaker than usual chakra filled punches. My heart was racing and I was getting angrier the more he mocked with his fake smile. A smile of my own came up a terrible, chilling, and murderous one, "Deal."

I launched towards him and just barely recognized a thin translucent coating purple surrounding me. I was surprised for a moment, and then I quickly got my head in the game. I roared as I charged him. My chakra charged fist was ready send him through one of the trees but one of the other ninja interfered. I quickly stopped and glared in the direction the kunai that had sliced my arm came from. The ninja was still in position from throwing the kunai she looked triumphant when blood dripped down my arm and into the grass. She glanced up and grinned cockily in my direction. My vision was fading in and out from red. I was real angry now. This woman is going to feel some excruciating pain oh right about…. NOW!

I bounded to her with the kunai still lodged in my freely bleeding arm. I grabbed the kunai and thrusted it through her wrist. My hair grew longer as did my smile when I heard her shocked gasp for breath and then her terrified scream. I wanted blood now and blood was what I was going to get. I looked at the ground that was quickly becoming soaked with blood. I looked at the boy he was the only one standing. I looked at the littered bodies all around me I didn't kill but I did dismember most of the people of a limb.

I was numb to the whole thing happening. I was shaking very badly that was the first sign that I could see that something was wrong with me. I felt like I was burning up but my skin was actually very cold when I touched my forehead. I collapsed on all fours momentarily forgetting about the boy I was seeing double and my head was pounding. I couldn't even really think about what was happening until I felt a foot in my ribs. I coughed up blood and started blacking out the boy grabbed me by the front of my shirt. I was so weak then that I couldn't even hold my head up. He shook me to where head was leaned back so he could look me in the face. I grabbed onto his forearm weakly. I was slowly dying. I knew I was I lifted my head slowly. There was no way I was going back to that place. I gained a moment of strength and kicked him in cheapest place. His eyes rolled back humorously and he dropped to his knees and grabbed himself in his…..ehm… place.

I landed ungracefully on my back. The short fall had knocked the wind out of me. I was too weak to stand so I slowly and painfully crawled away on my hands and knees. My arms were shaking and my back was torturing me. I didn't see a sheer drop and ended up crawling right into the non-existent ground and rolled all the way down into a-

**SPLASH**

I hollered for someone to help me but ended up wasting air I was pulled under by the current and end ended up inhaling the water. I saw a silhouette running towards me on the water. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me out of the water. He took me to the land and laid me down. He wrapped his cloak around me.

He spoke into an ear piece, "I've got her. I'll meet you at the gates."

He had on a mask I didn't realize it before and relaxed quickly when I recognized he was an Anbu. He put one arm under my legs and the other under my arms.

He muttered a quick, "Hang on tight."

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned in his arms to grab him around the neck.

He leaped into a tree and was speeding toward the gates quickly. After I felt safe I felt myself grow warm, too warm. I should have been freezing but I stopped caring after my eyes got heavy lidded. I glanced in the direction we were traveling and saw the village gates coming up and succumbed to my drug induced sleep.

_**Author's Note: So yeah there's your 1042 worded chapter your welcome guys. Sorry I didn't get you your **_**Questions Answered **_**chapter but I felt that it was time for a little Toni action I'll make sure to give it to you next time. Peace TMariee OUT! ~.^**_


	7. Anger Issues: Origin: Fuzen

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**NarAnuto **_**or any **_**Naruto **_**characters Masashi Kishimoto does though! He only characters I have claim to are Toni and any other characters not of **_**Naruto origin or that I've made up!**_

**Author's Notes: I'm having SO much fun writing this story and I've really enjoyed getting feedback from y'all! Please leave COMMENTS just so I know that you are enjoying the story. Thanks, TMariee!**

~Anger Issues: Origin: Fuzen~

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. The first place I was brought was to the hospital. I was hooked up to all kinds of machines and the medicine that they gave me was to keep me under. My nightmares were vivid. My hair past my shoulders flying out everywhere soaked in blood. The ground littered in body parts. The boy was mocking me continuously as I tried to defeat him.

I. Can't. _Breath._

My necklace was the culprit. It got twisted in the sheets behind me. I still felt feverish. I flexed my hands. These drugs were confusing me. I would wake up and scream, fight in my sleep, and curl in a ball and cry…..

I finally woke up from the feeling of someone holding my hand. I kept my eyes closed though I didn't want them to put me to sleep again. I must have moved or something because whoever was holding my hand let go and moved it to my cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was slowly coming into line. The hand quickly retreated. I could see the blond hair and instantly knew who was there.

"Naruto," I whispered hoarsely. "How long have I been here?"

He just looked at me. Then he said, "You've been out for about two weeks."

I sat up and looked around. My team and family were there. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Mom, and Dad, they were all situated around the room. They were in chairs, on the windowsill, sitting on the extra bed, or on the couch.

Kakashi-sensei appeared beside my bed and said, "It's about time you woke up. We've got our first real mission as a team after we do a pre-mission to see if you are well enough to go with us."

I looked at him and my eyes glittered, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going whether you deem me well enough or not. I would have been up already if I hadn't been being drugged so much!"

I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at my fingers with my hair in it. Wait a second! My hair has never been this long before. The purple in my hair had faded all the way to the tips of my hair. What the heck. My hair was a little past my shoulder blades now.

"What happened to my hair?!" I yelled.

Everyone jumped and stared at me.

Sakura said, "What are you whining about now, Toni? There's nothing wrong with it maybe you shouldn't have walked off by yourself and your hair would still be the same. It looks a hundred times better than it used to!"

I jumped up out from under the covers and stomped towards Sakura. I was getting ready to beat the CRAP out of her. I stopped though when everyone started staring at me in surprise.

I sniffed haughtily and ran my fingers through my RIDICULOUSLY long hair again and went back to my bed pouting.

The doctor, of course, chose that moment to enter the room.

He glanced around the tension filled room and stated, "I'm guessing there are some behavioral changes?"

Everyone in the room nodded including me. I sure didn't like the aggression in me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and looked around everyone and everything in the room was frozen. The world suddenly became pitch black. I blinked and took a deep breath. I smelled the flowers, plain, and lake. I cracked an eye open and knew I was back in the Dragon's world.

It was in its human form. The beautiful women and, if my behavior from before was any indication, the cause of my aggressive behavior.

The dragon looked at me, "What do you MEAN you don't like the aggression in you? You do realize that aggression is why you were able to escape from your captors?"

A bubble appeared in the sky replaying the occurrence that I had not thought much about. The bloody battle with my hair, face, skin, and clothes soaked in blood, with the purple haze surrounding me.

I turned my face and glared at the woman. "It doesn't matter what saved me, lady, what matters is that I go back to myself right this very-"

"My name is Fuzen." She stated angrily with bright purple eyes.

I glared, "Return me to my former self! Right NOW!"

She cackled, "That can never happen because this is who you are now, child."

"Don't call me a **child**!" I yelled.

"Well, you never did introduce yourself you fool." She hissed.

Her form was growing larger because the angrier I got, the angrier she got, then the bigger she got while she was transforming into her dragon form.

I glared at her angrily, "My name is Toni."

Her eyes widened and she smirked.

"Heheh, Why isn't that peculiar, Princess, your name means **praiseworthy **while mine means **imperfect**."

My eyebrows rose suspiciously, '_Why do people keep calling me Princess?'_

"Kukukuku." Fuzen laughed, "You couldn't possibly be THE Princess you have no class or style."

I rolled my eyes and muttered to myself, "Ino or Sakura are better equipped for this than I am."

She glared at me, "They don't have the right blood for this."

"How do **I **have the right blood! I'm just some random orphan kid that's an outcast! My adopted sister loathes me. I'm just existing there's no real purpose for my being in this world!" I screamed.

Tears of frustration ran down my cheeks. My struggles of being abandoned bubbling to the surface was strangling me. I collapsed to my knees hugging myself sobbing.

"You're **pathetic**." Fuzen stated.

I hugged myself tighter. I was waiting for something to strike me so I squeezed my eyes shut. Nothing came. I kept waiting tensely. No blow came. I peeked at Fuzen then and she was in her dragon form picking her claws.

I glanced at her then said, "What am I doing here anyways?"

She looked at me, "Is your pity party over or is it getting to the interesting part."

I started wiping my face off.

"You missed a spot." She said and threw me a handkerchief.

I picked it up and wiped my hands and face off then blew my nose. This springy weather was messing with my allergies.

"Ew! You so can't be royalty." She grimaced.

I rolled and rubbed my sore eyes and said sarcastically, "Are you **ever **going to tell me why I'm here?"

"You'rethePrincessofLightningCounrty….." She mumbled.

I looked at her. "Okay, now tell me the truth no more joking….."

"You, Toni Haruno, are the missing Princess of Lightning Country." She said seriously.

**Author's Note: Alright you guys y'all had to see something like that coming up! I just got out for summer (I'll do better I promise)! I'm now officially a senior who's excited to be done with school. This chick right her'! Hip-hip HOORAY!**

**Please comment you always make me smile when you do!**

**Peace TMariee OUT!**


	8. Mission Test: Cat

**Disclaimer: Okay we all know I'm not creative enough to OWN **_**Naruto **_**so let's just put the credit where it's due. Masashi Kishimoto owns **_**Naruto **_**and the **_**Naruto **_**characters the only characters I own are the ones that, you know, I MADE.**

**Author's Notes: Do y'all still like the story because I haven't gotten any COMMENTS since chapter 5….. T-T Please still like it and we have 1,061 views and 5 reviews on the story. Ghost readers you break my heart. It's SUMMER and I'm a SENIOR! OH HAPPY DAY!**

~Mission Test: Cat~

Kakashi POV (CONTINUING FROM CH 5)

*During Toni's disappearance*

The Third Hokage looked at me, "Well," the Hokage said as he pulled out a file and handed it to him, "We took Toni under our care for military purposes and as a mission from the Raikage. Toni was constantly being kidnapped. She was beaten during a kidnapping when she was 7 it was during this kidnapping that someone placed the dragon, Fuzen, within her."

I picked up the file and looked at a picture of a 7 year olds body beaten her left arm was angled irregularly with a shurinken lodged into her shoulder. Her right cheek was facing upwards and there was a bruise coming in on her jaw and a dark black eye. There was blood pooling under her right arm indicating that something vital must have been cut. Her hair was soaked with her blood as it reached down the length of her arm and was in the pool of blood. Her battered body was in the middle of a healing circle, but I knew it was worse than that as fragments of the garments were suspended in the air in the picture.

I looked at the Hokage. As he studied my profile he stated, "I think you understand why I chose you now."

"Yes, Sir I understand." I affirmed

Back to Toni (present time)

I took a deep breath and returned back in the hospital. Everyone was looking at me tensely as my nails receded back to their normal length and my eyes returned to their natural green from their acid purple. I grabbed the scissors from the bedside table and cut my bangs and reached back and cut the too excessive hair but kept some length to where it was a little below my shoulders.

"There," I said, "I'm better now."

They looked relieved as I sat on the bed and let the doctor do his checkup.

He looked at me and said, "You may have some trouble breathing because the water you swallowed was very heavy in your lungs, but other than a few minor scrapes you're fine."

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Doc."

He left the room. Sakura jumped up on the bed beside me and sat down.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei, what mission do we have to do so Toni can come on the mission with us." Sakura said.

Kakashi got a gleam in his eye and looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and said, "Well, you see, that Lady's cat escaped again."

Kakashi's words got an immediate reaction. Sasuke's eye twitched and his frown deepened.

Naruto groaned and glared at Kakashi-sensei, "Not AGAIN!"

Sakura fell back on the bed and said, "Why'd did I have to ask?"

I looked at them all and my sweat dropped, "What's so bad about a cat?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other and glanced at me. They had an evil glint in their eyes.

Naruto said, "Oh, you'll see-"

Sakura continued, "Because it's your turn-"

Sasuke glanced at me and finished, "to catch the cat."

'_Crap' _I thought.

"Well, now that you have determined who is catching the cat it's time for Toni to get discharged. After that we'll meet at the mission assignment desk outside the academy. See you there at three." Kakashi said while laughing and poofed out of my room.

One of the nurses came in with the papers for my parents to deal with so I could be discharged. Mom had bought me a new pair of clothes since my other outfit was tattered. It consisted of a Purple shirt that showed part of my stomach and a purple skirt with black leggings underneath.

I waved bye to my parents as I and the rest of Team 7 left the room.

We all went to the mission desk as Kakashi-sensei told us. The Third Hokage called us up to him and gave us our wireless earpieces.

"This is a very important mission so hurry and get the cat and get back." The Hokage ordered.

"Right!" We all said and jumped away.

We went to the Academy roof to discuss how we would catch the cat.

They all started talking while I listened to their previous attempts at catching the cat.

"It's probably near the training grounds." I said because I heard their repeated mentions of the training grounds.

"True, that's where it's been every time we have come close to catching it and then it runs into the shopping district." Sasuke said.

"Okay so why don't we get some cat food and put a net under it and catch the cat. It's around lunch time so it should be hungry by now." I suggested.

Again no one opposed the idea so we headed to the training grounds and started setting up.

I transformed into a boulder beside the cat food and waited for the cat to show up, while everyone else was in a formation behind the trees waiting to confirm if it was the cat.

We waited for half an hour and then here comes along an orange cat with a ribbon on its tail.

I thought to myself, '_This must be it._'

The cat got closer and closer to the net it looked at it shrewdly and tapped the net to set off the trap and then went to the cat food that was still on the ground and started eating.

It looked at me, the boulder, and then continued eating.

Sasuke yelled, "GO!"

And we all leapt into action I undid the transformation and landed on the cat.

"REEEWWWR!" The cat protested and clawed me from one side of my stomach to the other.

I jumped up off the cat and grabbed it around its middle.

"Dang, why didn't y'all tell me this thing had claws!" I whined.

The cat still protested angrily and loudly but I just held it tighter as I reached into my kunai pouch for rope. I bound its legs together and shut its trap and then peace returned to the still sunny day.

We returned to the mission desk and there stood Kakashi-sensei chatting with The Third Hokage and Iruka-sensei.

"Hey, we got that stupid cat, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Old Man!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you are here earlier than usual, but I guess that's to be expected with an extra team member, eh?" Kakashi stated.

"Heheh." I giggled nervously.

"So, Kakashi-sensei does this mean we can go on that mission?" Sasuke stated devoid of emotion.

"Well, what do you say Lord Third?" Kakashi asked.

"It should be safer and easier now that you have an extra member on your squad so yes you can go on your mission." The Hokage said.

"Hahaha, Believe it! We'll get that Old Fart to the Land of Wave." Naruto said.

"Alright, bring Tazuna in here once more so he can meet the last member of team 7." The Hokage stated.

In walked an old man that smelled of booze and had a bottle in brown sack in his hand.

"Is it time to go yet? I have better things to do than wait on snot nosed brats." The old man I assumed was Tazuna said.

Kakashi stepped up, "Let me introduce the last member of our team, Toni Haruno."

I bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

"Are you sure a little thing like her will be able to even kill a fly on this mission?" He said bewildered, "She's even smaller than that runt over there."

Naruto glared at him.

After a pause, Kakashi said nonchalantly, "Why don't you shake his hand it's rude not to during an introduction."

I looked at him and he had a spark in his eye.

I smirked, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

I walked up to the man and stuck my hand out. He grabbed while drinking out of his bottle. I smiled and squeezed his hand tightly crushing his hand to where he felt pain but not to where I broke it.

He howled and dropped his bottle. I still had yet to loosen my grip. I yawned and the man had taken a knee on the floor and was going red-faced.

I looked at Kakashi-sensei and the others laughing behind him, "Am I done now Kakashi-sensei?"

"Mmmmm? I guess we've proven your point." He said mock-seriously.

I let go of his hand and he gripped it immediately. I walked back over to my teammates and got back in line.

"Okay, point taken. Don't underestimate the snot nosed brats." Tazuna said.

"Alright, we leave in the morning at 6 see you at the Village Gates." Kakashi said.

We all left the room while Iruka-sensei glared at us. I looked at him smirking apologetically and went out the door.

**Next Time: **_**Journey to the Land of Wave**_

**Alright ****COMMENTS ****, ****Questions, Concerns? ****REVIEW!**

Peace Love and Hand grenades

~TMARIEE OUT


End file.
